What's Real?
by RANDOMNESSGIRL14
Summary: What happens when the ninja's find themselves in a normal world, but just with different memories... I suck at summaries, but I used to be good at it though, there's just a lot in my mind. Anywho, the first chapter takes place when the ninjas were suppose to throw the Fang Blades in the fire/lava, whatever they were suppose to throw it in, but with a BIG twist.
1. Surprises

It was a beautiful morning at the Bounty. Zane's cooking breakfast, Cole's lifting weights, Jay and Nya are getting ready for their date, Kai's just getting up, and Sensei and Lloyd are down at the village buying more tea.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zane yelled from the dinning room. Cole came rushing in, "Man I'm starving." Kai came in next looking tired as usual, "Mornin' guys," he said in a grouchy tone that was soon followed by a yawn.

"Where are the others?" Kai asked as he sat down next to Cole. Then Zane replied while setting the food on the table, "Sensei and Lloyd went down to the village to buy some more tea, and-"

"And Jay and Nya are preparing for their date," Cole said cutting Zane off.

What Cole said still ticks Kai off. Nya says to let it go, but he just can't! She is his younger sister and all he wants to do is to protect her from getting hurt, physically and mentally. But at the same time, he trusts Jay ( even with his loud mouth ) because they're friends, brothers for that matter!

It's just that when Kai's and Nya's parents died, he was the only one she can turn to. And that's when he swore to himself to protect her with his life. But just thinking about Jay and how he can talk anybody to death, makes him wonder how his children will turn up like.

Just when the three were about to eat, they heard an ear piercing scream. Instantly they got up, they knew it was Nya. They looked in her room but she wasn't there. So they barged in their room to find Jay, dressed in a fancy tux, fixing his hair.

"Woa, have you ever heard of _knocking_?!" Jay said startled. But Kai never paid any attention, "Where's Nya?!" But Jay looked confused, " Didn't you hear her scream?!" Kai asked again. Jay replied with a look in his face, "The last time I heard a scream was when you were watching_ My Little Pony _with Lloyd! Clinging on to him for dear life that he barely couldn't breathe, 'No, Rainbow Dash, no!' Which, by the way, was last night!" Cole couldn't help but fall to the floor, laughing his head off remembering that night, while Zane just stood there, smiling, with his funny switch being off.

"I'M SERIOUS JAY!" Kai yelled out of concern for his younger sister and embarrassment, pushing Jay against the wall, who was now scared as hell. Then they heard her scream again and rushed outside to the deck where they met someone unexpectedly."Pythor," Kai said, "what are you doing here and where is my sister?!" With an evil smirk on his face, Pythor said, "Your sister is in another world, along with your other friends." The four, already in their ninja suits, positioned themselves in fighting stances, ready to attack. Suddenly Pythor took something out from behind his back. It was the sacred flute.

"Ha! That thing," Cole said, "you will only hurt yourself." But Pythor ignored him, "Remember when I said another world, I really meant another world." He then slithered closer, "For some strange reason, this flute happened to gain another power, but instead of hurting your ears," he prepared to blow on the flute, "it will bring you-to-another-world!"

Pythor blew on the flute, and one by one the ninjas came down easily. Cole, Jay, Zane, then Kai. The last thing Kai heard was Pythor saying, "The four Fang Blades will be mine," then saw darkness. But from Pythor's point of view, the ninjas disappeared in some kind of light to another world.


	2. Another World

Kai opened his eyes to find himself on a bed._ Where am I, _he thought. He got out of bed and looked around the room. Everything was almost red. A red bed, a red floor, red walls, and then a red ceiling. But the rest was white.

Then it hit him. That incident with Pythor! He was going to call out his comrades' names, but for some reason, he forgot. So, he just improvised, "Guys!"

He opened the door, out of the room, and was now in a somewhat familiar hallway. He kept walking and walking until he stumbled down some stairs. When that came to an end, he was face flat on the floor. He could only muster out the word, "Ow..."

Then, he heard footsteps running towards him, and looked up to see who it is. "Mom!" he said surprised. He couldn't believe what he was seeing,_ Has she come back from the dead or something?_ he thought. Well to him, it_ could_ be true. She looks exactly like her.

She knelt to his aid, mid-length straight brown hair framing her face, "Are you alright Kai? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just fell," he reassured, finally getting up.

Then he remembered about Nya. "Hey Mom, where's Nya?" he asked. "Why dear, I think she's still sleeping in her room, you should go wake her up. And while you're at it, please go get dressed for school so you won't be late... again."

He nodded and headed upstairs. He was about to knock on Nya's door until something popped up in his mind and rushed downstairs. He walked in the kitchen to find his mother cooking breakfast,"Mom." She turned around to see her son not yet dressed, "Kai, I thought you were going to get dressed." But he just ignored her and asked, "Can I ask you a question?" His mother nodded, telling him to go on. "Since you're alive; I-I-I mean here... where's dad?" She looked confused, "Why sweety, are you sure you're okay, you should know where your father is by now," and felt his forehead. "Mom I'm fine, I just forget sometimes," he reassured again, " but really where is he?" His mother crossed her arms. "Well sweety, he's at work, are you sure-" but she never got to finish, seeing her son just bolt up the stairs. Kai was just happy knowing his father is alive as well.

* * *

On his way to Nya's room, he's been thinking about his _dream._

_No way elemental ninjas fighting with a four armed guy and snake like humans are real! Right? _he thought.

Just when he was about to knock on Nya's door, it opened. Nya stood in front of him wearing a red tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans with three gold bracelets in each wrist as her accessory. What's more wierd to him is that she wore her hair up in one pigtail with light make-up. "Mornin' Kai," she said passing him to go down to breakfast._ Probably she's trying to impress somebody,_ he tought,_ I'll check this out later._

So he went to his room and opens his closet. He putted on a red shirt that has a dragon's fire on it with a pair of brown jeans. After he got dressed, he checked his hair to make sure it was spiky as always. He looked outside his window and notice it was kind of chilly, so he grabbed his red jacket then headed down stairs.

He found Nya and their mother in the dinning room eating breakfast, "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Mom's special. Eggs and baccon, chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, and orange juice," Nya answered. He sat down to eat his breakfast.

After they ate, the two siblings went to get their school bags in their rooms.

* * *

Kai sat on the drivers seat of his new car, while Nya sat on the passengers seat. He got his new car on his birthday last month, and it was about time! When they finally buckled up, Kai started the engine and headed off to school.


	3. School

Kai opened the school's front door for Nya, who left to find her friends, while he just looks at the school's main hallway. There were geeks carrying their projects, friends chatting, couples kissing, and bullies (well) bullying. Kai, who had a bag strap slung over his shoulder, tried to walk pass these people without getting bumped into until his friend, Dan, joined him.

"Hey Kai," Dan greeted. Dan always has a happy face, even in tough situations. Dan has red-orange hair and wore a black plain shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Hi Dan," Kai replied. Kai finally reached his locker and opened it. Dan stood nearby while Kai took out the things he needed, " So have you heard of this awesome new video game that's coming out next week?" Dan asked, trying to start a conversation. "No," Kai simply replied, putting some books in his bag.

When Kai was done, he closed his locker to find Dan's happy face turn into a frightened one. "What now?" Kai asked, Dan pointed his finger behind Kai. Kai turned around to find Cole, the school's bad boy, walking towards Sixth Sense Zane, the guy who had a sixth sense. "Why hello Sixth Sense," Cole said, knocking the books out of Zane's hands, "looks like you dropped your books." Zane looked at Cole angrily and said in a monotone voice, "It seems I have," then picks up his books.

Suddenly, the bell rang. So Kai and Dan went to class, not wanting to be a part of the scene. When Kai and Dan got to class, Kai slammed his books on his desk and dropped his bag on the floor. After that, Kai plopped down on his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Anything wrong?" Dan asked. "Nothing," Kai reassured.

At this school, there's a food chain. At the top were the populars, also known as the bullies, like Cole. Next are the people like Kai and Dan. Bellow that are people like Jay, for he was a massive inventor. Last but not least, the weirdos like Sixth Sense Zane, were at the bottom.

Then the bell rang, meaning class has begun.

* * *

It has only been half of the first period when Zane walked in with his head down. Even though Kai can't see his face, he could tell Zane is depress. "Zane, why are you so late?" their english teacher, Mrs. Turner, asked. Zane said nothing and only looked up. Everyone in the class gasped to see blood dripping from the right side of his forehead. "Zane, what happened?" Mrs. Turner asked concern.

Then a boy in their class laughed and said, "I saw him fell down the stairs face flat this morning because of his stupidity!" Everyone laughed, including Dan, except for Kai. "Is this true Zane?" Mrs. Turner asked again, ignoring the others bad comments. Zane looked down to his feet and nodded. _What! That's not true!_ Kai thought,_ That son of a brick punched him! Why can't Zane just speak the truth already?! _With that, Mrs. Turner sent Zane to the nurses office. Kai never knew why he cared, but for some reason, he just did.

* * *

After school, Kai waited in his car for Nya who was probably taking her time talking to her friends. People were still on campus until one person caught his eye. Kai got out of his car, running towards him yelling, "ZANE!" Zane looked up to see Kai. If you look closely, you can see that Zane has a band-aid on the right side of his forehead. Zane looked back down and said, "Yes," in a sad tone, thinking he might be bullied by a semi-popular.

Kai stopped in front of Zane, "Hey-um-I saw what really happened this morning, you know, with Cole. And I-I-I'm really sorry that I never did anything to stop it." All Zane did was stare at Kai blankly, "Y-You... s-sory?" Kai nodded. Zane was surprised that a person like Kai would say sorry to _him. _Actually, no did! "Oh." Zane said, "Well it's not your fault. I'm used to it anyways." Even though, Kai still felt guilty.

There was a moment of silence until Kai broke it, "Um, I know this might be weird to ask since we just met, but do you want to come over to my place to hang out?" Zane could sense that Kai's telling the truth, but still, he is a_ stranger. _Kai waited for a reply, but it never came. It felt weird with all this silence, "Would your parents mind?" Kai asked. Zane shook his head, "Well no, not at all." He then looked down to his feet, looking all sad again.

Suddenly Nya shouted out, "Kai! Can you please hurry it up! I'm waiting!" Kai looked back at Zane, "So are you coming or what?" Zane wasn't so sure, but something told him he should, "I... guess," he said unsure. Kai led Zane to his car: Zane in the back, Nya in the passengers, and Kai in the drivers of course. Kai started the engine and they drove off.


End file.
